


Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about how JD felt after discovering Veronica 'hanging' in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Girl Walking (Reprise)

Dead.  
His Veronica... Dead.  
It was so wrong that it didn't seem possible. But then again, why wouldn't it be? He'd driven people away before.  
Fuck, his own mother wouldn't even stick around for him!  
Of course she hung herself... To get away from him. He was so horrible that she was so desperate to get away...   
Just like mom.

(He really had turned into his father.  
Fucking fantastic.)

But he needed her. God did he need her. For once in his life he'd felt human - he was loved and cared about. He was wanted. She was kind to him, and she gave a shit. She stuck around when he screwed up.  
He knew he screwed up a lot.  
Maybe he should have told her about the drain cleaner... But then, maybe she wouldn't have stayed. Things could have been so different.

Either way, he was certain he'd have lost her.

It was sickening to think about, but he shook it off. Soon enough he'd be with her again. Then they could talk and make amends - he would finally prove how much he loved her!  
Perhaps he'd see his mother again...  
Unlikely, but then again, didn't all suicides end up in the same place? JD wasn't entirely certain of what he thought the afterlife consisted of.  
Sure there was a Heaven - but would he get in?

He wouldn't cry. Couldn't. It didn't matter how much it hurt. He had a job to do - and every time he felt that burning in his eyes and the back of his throat, his father's voice was there, deafening his thoughts,  
"Dean's don't cry! We're not pussies, do you hear me boy?! We are men and we will act like men!  
Stop your fucking blubbering - you look like an idiot."  
Don't cry. Fix up the trigger bomb.   
That was his mantra while he worked.  
It would all be worth it in the end. Assholes and decent people could be free to be happy together, a point would be made, and he'd see Veronica again.

Veronica...  
God he missed her so much it ached. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice agai-

"Step away from the bomb."


End file.
